The present invention relates to methods of chemical deposition, and more specifically, to depositing chemicals to large and irregular workpieces.
Plating and vacuum deposition methods as well as other particle deposition methods are routinely used to apply semiconductor and metal films to surfaces. These deposition methods include, but are not limited to, evaporation, sputtering, chemical deposition and plasma deposition. To perform particle deposition, a workpiece is placed in a chamber, the chamber is evacuated, and the particles are deposited on the workpiece in the evacuated chamber. For large or irregularly shaped work pieces, large chamber sizes are required, which comes with increased cost. In addition, some of these particle deposition methods are inefficient with respect to material when used on large or irregularly shaped workpieces, in that a small fraction of the evaporated material successfully locates on the work piece.